Juste une fois
by Kumira
Summary: Un jour, on lui a demandé : "Tu ne t'es jamais disputée avec Lloyd ?" Colette a juste regardé le ciel. "C'est arrivé ... une fois ..."


**Notes : Mon deuxième Colloyd ! (^o^) **

**En fait, le passé des personnages m'a toujours fascinée ...**

**Donc voilà ! J'espère que ce One shot sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! ! !**

_Juste une fois …_

Le petit groupe de se dirigeait vers Triet. La raison ? Conclure un pacte avec Efreet.

Pendant une halte, Lloyd et Colette discutaient tranquillement.

« Ils ont l'air heureux ... » pensa Sheena. Il semblait d'ailleurs que Génis avait pensé la même chose car il les interrompit dans leur fou rire passager, Lloyd venait de sortir une blague qui, apparemment, avait fait rire l'Élue. Maintenant il parlait à Zélos.

« Hé Colette !

- Oui ? Répondit joyeusement la blondinette.

- Je viens de penser à un truc. Tu ne t'es jamais disputée avec Lloyd, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son sourire disparut soudain, laissant la place à une expression indescriptible.

« C'est arrivé … Une fois ... »

C'était une dispute et, en même temps, pas vraiment. Un malentendu plutôt ...

Elle soupira et regarda le ciel bleu. Un mélange de calme, tristesse, mélancolie et réflexion se reflétait sur son visage. Colette se perdit soudain dans ses souvenirs.

Juste … Juste une fois …

.

o/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/o/

.

Une petite fille d'environ 10 ans courrait sous la pluie. Elle était seule. Ses cheveux d'or étaient trempés, tout comme ses vêtements.

Elle glissa sur le sol humide et légèrement boueux puis tomba. La petite fille pleurait … mais pas à cause de sa chute. Car quelque chose lui avait fait bien plus mal, quelques minutes auparavant.

La fillette se prénommait Colette. A sa naissance, les gens avaient décidés qu'elle serait « l'Élue ». Un titre étrange dont elle ne comprenait pas le principe. Du moins, pas totalement.

L'Élu avait pour mission de sauver le monde. C'est se qu'on lui disait depuis longtemps. On ne l'appelait pratiquement jamais par son prénom. Pourtant elle en avait un, c'était Colette et ils le savaient tous, alors pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils à l'appelée « Élue » ?

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la dérangeait. Aujourd'hui elle était triste et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'avait qu'un seul ami et elle l'avait perdu.

Ou peut-être que cette amitié n'était qu'une illusion …

Colette ne voulait pas le savoir.

Elle espérait juste que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar.

« Lloyd ... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

* * *

_Flashback :_

Colette venait de sortir de la salle de classe lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son cahier sur sa table. Elle se dépêcha d'aller le récupérer.

* * *

.

Au même moment, dans la salle de classe, un jeune garçon cherchait désespérément à se défendre.

« Allez, avoue-le Lloyd ! On a tous vus comment tu la regardes ! lança un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Non ! C'est même pas vrai ! Je suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Répliqua Lloyd.

- Mais oui, on va te croire. De toute façon, cette fille c'est l'Élue ! Tu as pas le droit de l'aimer !

- Arrête Hiro ! C'est méchant ! le disputa Marie.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis pas amoureux d'elle ! S'énerva Lloyd qui rougissait de plus en plus.

- Ben, repris Hiro, prouve-le nous ! Dis « Je n'aime pas Colette ! ». »

Il fronça les sourcils. S'il fallait en arriver là pour qu'ils arrêtent de penser ça, alors il le ferait.

Après tout … Il n'était PAS amoureux d'elle … Pas vrai ?

« Rahh ! D'accord ! Je n'aime pas Colette ! ! ! » cria Lloyd.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Colette.

Le silence emplit la salle.

Colette laissa échapper un « Je suis désolée ! » avant de partir de la salle en courant.

_Fin du flashback_

* * *

Alors comme ça, il ne l'aimait pas ? Ils n'étaient pas amis ? Elle devait retourner en arrière et s'excuser d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Son père lui disait toujours qu'il fallait s'excuser si on faisait quelque chose de mal.

Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Elle le voulait mais ne pouvait pas.

En rentrant chez elle, Colette se fit légèrement réprimander pour rentrer si tard et en si mauvais état.

Elle murmura « Je suis désolée ... » avant d'aller se débarbouiller.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, son père lui remit un cahier. Le cahier qu'elle avait oublié en classe. La petite fille bonde savait que son père n'avait pas été lui chercher son cahier à l'école.

Il lui expliqua qu'il avait vu quelqu'un le mettre dans la boite aux lettres mais ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait.

Colette pensa immédiatement que c'était le professeur Sage, mais cette pensée fut radiée assez rapidement lorsqu'elle aperçu en ouvrant son cahier pour faire ses exercices, un message à l'encre bleue familière.

Il était écrit :

« Je suis désolé, Colette. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

Lloyd. »

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait pardon.

L'Élue secoua la tête. Se n'était pas à lui de s'excuser ! Elle était fautive. Du moins, c'est ce que les gens lui disait souvent.

Elle serra le morceau de papier contre son coeur en pleurant. « Lloyd ... »

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin, Colette sortit de chez elle pour aller à l'école.

En descendant les marches, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Lloyd était là. Le même Lloyd qui arrivait tous les jours avec entre 5 et 15 minutes de retard en classe.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire … Mais se n'était pas grave car elle avait déjà commencé à glisser sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

« KYAAAH ! ! ! »

Lloyd couru à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop pour rattraper la blondinette en détresse.

Il réussit avec brio. (20/20 sur l'atterrissage, la maîtrise et la vitesse !)

« Colette ! Tu vas bien ? ? ? »

La réponse était **évidente** mais Lloyd posait toujours la question. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, hein ?

« - Euh … Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Je vais très bien ! Euh … Pardon Lloyd !

- Mais non, c'est moi qui l'excuse. Pardon Colette pour ce que j'ai dit … hier. Tu sais je ne le pensais pas ! Et puis je t'aime beaucoup ! Et-et comme dit le dicton nain n°11 : Le mensonge est le premier pas vers le crime ! Alors je te dis la vérité !

- D-d'accord je te crois ! » Bégaya Colette en rougissant.

Et puis cette discution s'est terminée par un éclat de rire.

Plus jamais, je ne veux plus jamais la rendre triste à nouveau, pensait le petit Lloyd.

.

O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O

.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Élue. Quand soudains, elle reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

« Hé Colette ! Tu rêves ou quoi ? »

La voix de Génis la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Excuse moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées » expliqua Colette avant de sourire encore une fois.

_Juste une fois …_

Au même moment, à l'autre bout du petit groupe, Zélos taquinait Lloyd :

« Allez, avoue-le Lloyd ! Je suis sûr que tu aimes Colette ! »

Lloyd lui sourit. « Ouais, je l'adore ! » déclara-t-il naïvement.

Même Lloyd apprend (de certaines) de ses erreurs.

**-T.O.S-**

**Notes : (^**v**^) J'aime les « happy end » !**

**Je sais pas si ça se voit mais j'ai essayé de faire dire des trucs mignons aux petits Lloyd et Colette. Sérieux, j'adore la façon dont ils parlent. Je les imaginent avec leurs petites bouilles d'amour en train de dire des trucs choupinou 3 .**

**Alors, vous avez aimé ?**


End file.
